


【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（九）

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（九）

这天夜里，彼得表现的尤为主动，令托尼很吃惊，男孩坐在他身上，吃力地吞吐他的欲望，脆弱的脖颈扬起一个好看的弧度，甚至虔诚地吻遍老男人的全身。而托尼只是在最初地吃惊后冷漠地看着他所做的一切，彼得急于证明自己可以做的更好，比任何其他女人也好男人也好。  
“求求你！不要别人！你有我就够了。”男孩在心里默念。  
然而彼得的热情在托尼眼里却成了完全相反的意义，如此反常的行为像某种心里有鬼的讨好，他的嫉妒已经快要冲破了理智，甚至开始嫉妒男孩的年轻漂亮，他单纯无邪的样子是过于甜蜜的万恶之源，诱惑着肮脏的生物来玷污腐坏。  
“这样就受不了了吗？”托尼看着男孩累地不停喘息，毫无怜惜地拉扯住男孩的头发令他抬起头来，“我的大吗？是不是别人的更大？你能吃得下吗？”  
彼得茫然地看着他，雾气在眼底聚集，巨大的羞耻再次令他心痛起来，不被重视，像一个玩偶一样的待遇。  
他想说“只有你啊！”，可是他说不出来，只是不争气地睁大双眼，好不让越来越满的泪水流出来。这在托尼看来简直像是默认，托尼的大眼睛狠狠地眯了起来。他按下彼得的身子，翻身狠狠压在男孩的背上，扣紧他的双手，另一只手按住床头，恶狠狠地将自己的凶器插了进去，这一下尤其地深，彼得感觉自己的五脏六腑都要被顶出来了，他害怕的尖叫，想要挣脱双手去握枕头，却被死死扣住，他从不知道托尼的力气能这么大。  
彼得的头顶着床头，强烈的压迫令男孩的额头都疼起来，双手背在背后，全身没有着力点地被压着干。托尼维持着高频率的抽插，类似于雄性动物强制与雌性动物交配的耻辱动作令彼得全身都泛红起来。他不知道过了多久，当他咬着的枕头被泪水口水湿成一片的时候，男人在他体内完成了两次高强度的射精，什么都来不及反应。已经被翻过身来，然后，一个带着浓重的腥气事物没有任何预告地插进了他的喉咙，男孩含混不清地拒绝着，摇着头推着托尼的腿根，然而根本于事无补，没有人能懂得彼得心里此时强大的被羞辱感，在这种情况下被迫做口交，跟被强奸几乎没有区别。  
托尼干的很深，彼得几次都差点呕出来，然而口腔立刻又被塞满，男孩的眼睛从哀求到控诉，直到甚至隐隐流露出一丝厌恶，男人才从巨大的情绪失控里清醒过来，一瞬间一泄如注，甚至来不及拔出来，乳白色从彼得嘴角留下来，润湿了男孩的胸膛，甚至有些因为拔出溅到了他的脸庞、睫毛和头发上，男孩彻底像个性爱娃娃般呆滞地看着自己。然后巨大的情绪铺天盖地而来，年轻的力气开始恢复，他一把推开托尼，光着身子就往门外跑去。


End file.
